User talk:Commander Evan Spock
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Commander Evan Spock! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Commander Evan Spock page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 21:16, September 13, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. --31dot 02:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Please leave personal commentary out of articles. Thank you.--31dot 11:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) User pages Please do not edit other's User pages. Such pages should only be edited by the user it belongs to.--31dot 01:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The Doctor move Your move of this article has been reverted. Major revisions or alterations to articles about main characters should be agreed to by the community as a whole, and certainly not done without discussion of any kind. Regarding the edit itself, if you could produce an example within Star Trek of another medical professional being called "The Doctor" as their name, please do so. I suspect you won't find one. The EMH was called this as his name in the show, so we use it as his name.--31dot 00:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Once again, article talk pages are not for personal commentary or general discussion of the relevant subject. They are for discussion about improving the article only. Posts like your one at Talk:Scorpion class do not have to do with the article. As has been suggested to you, please review for more information, and please post here to indicate that you understand this.--31dot 21:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC)